Gyokuran
Gyokuran is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. She is one of Ouka's three ladies-in-waiting. Etymology Gyokuran (玉蘭) means white magnolia. Other names for it are Hakumokuren (白木蓮) and Hakuren (白蓮). Appearance Physical appearance Gyokuran is tall and slim with short, light-coloured hair that is parted on the left and curled upwards on both sides at the bottom. A few strands of her hair fall over her forehead. She has a small nose, thin eyebrows, a large mouth, a pointy chin, and large eyes of an unknown light colour. Her height and build are similar to Ohruri's and Kikune's. Clothing Gyokuran is always seen in civilian clothes. She also once wore dark, dangling earrings. Personality Gyokuran is the most hotheaded and outspoken of the trio. She appears to dislike men, or at least does not like to rely on them. Relationships Ouka Despite being obligated to care for Ouka as her servant, Gyokuran has been shown to genuinely care for the princess. Like Ohruri and Kikune, she seems to be a mother figure or older sister figure to Ouka. Gyokuran can be somewhat overprotective of Ouka, being the only lady-in-waiting who panicked when Ouka went missing, and deeming almost all of Ouka's fiance candidates not good enough for the princess. Ouka occasionally shows exasperation at Gyokuran's outbursts, e.g. in manga chapter 74, Ouka warned Gyokuran not to get too carried away when Gyokuran became excited about Ouka's costume fitting for the masquerade ball. Gyokuran is in charge of Ouka's schedule. In Kapitel 64, Gyokuran is shown informing Ouka of her (Ouka's) schedule for the day. Ohruri and Kikune: Gyokuran spends a great deal of time with Ohruri and Kikune, as all three of them are attendants of Ouka. She seems to have a good relationship with both of them. Kikune is generally indifferent to Gyokuran's outbursts, while Ohruri usually responds with amusement. Ohruri commented in chapter 48 that Gyokuran is scary. Granne Barsburg Gyokuran shares Ouka's dislike for Granne, and once spoke scathingly about her (Granne) during Ouka's birthday ball. Shuri Oak Gyokuran seems to dislike Shuri, as in manga chapter 80, she described him as 'the Oak Family's number one idiot son'. Hakuren Gyokuran addresses Hakuren as 'Oak', indicating that she may not like or respect him very much. She seems to see him as a rival. It is worth noting that Gyokuran and Hakuren have clashing attitudes towards gender (Gyokuran dislikes men and Hakuren dislikes women). Gyokuran has also been outspoken about her dislike of Hakuren's family, the Oak Family, saying that the Oak Family think they can buy everything. Some fans think that a romantic relationship between Gyokuran and Hakuren is possible, but this is open to debate. Hakuren seems mostly indifferent towards her. Teito Gyokuran has briefly seen Teito a few times in Hohburg Fortress. While she has yet to meet him, she seems to be somewhat curious about him. History Early childhood Nothing has been shown of Gyokuran's early years. Adulthood At some point in her life, she began working as Ouka's lady-in-waiting. Manga synopsis Gyokuran plays a relatively minor role in the series. She first appeared while Ouka was at the Krat House with Teito, panicking over Ouka's sudden disappearance and searching for her with Ohruri and Kikune. The three women then appear again, along with Hakuren, when they eventually find Ouka and convoy her back to the royal palace. Gyokuran appears a few more times in the royal palace, and along with Ohruri, Kikune and Hakuren, accompanied Ouka to the Hawkzile race. Gyokuran was also present at Ouka's birthday ball, where she excitedly proclaimed that the day to 'critique' Ouka's fiance candidates had arrived. When the ball was abruptly brought to an end, she was briefly shown pulling Ouka, who wanted to search for Teito, away. In Kapitel 99, she makes an unsuccessful attempt to restrain Ouka, who was determined to reach a falling Teito after he escaped from Verloren. Her eventual fate is uncertain. She may have continued to serve as Ouka's attendant after Ouka became Empress, though this is unconfirmed. Abilities and Attributes Gyokuran does not appear to possess any Zaiphon or otherwise supernatural abilities, but has demonstrated extensive knowledge of the Barsburg family and the noble families of the Barsburg empire, as she provided information about Ouka's fiance candidates and is apparently familiar with Ouka's aunt Granne. Trivia *Out of Ouka's three ladies-in-waiting, Gyokuran is the only one who does not have Zaiphon. Quotes *'More importantly, the damned Oak...his relationship with the princess is getting better and better...!! Unforgivable!' (once said when speaking to Ohruri and Kikune about Hakuren) *'Have a safe trip, Ouka-sama!' (said when Ouka excuses herself before the ball, Kapitel 74) *'Gyokuran: ''Stop right there.' 'Hakuren: ''What are you doing? I'm taking Ouka-sama's tea to her...' 'Gyokuran: ''It's poisoned.' (conversation between Gyokuran and Hakuren, Kapitel 64) *'Hmm...was there such a person before?' (speaking about Teito, Kapitel 86) References Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Neutral